Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a frame structure and more particularly relates to an assembled frame structure.
Description of Related Art
In everyday life, it is common to put things on tables, shelves or in containers. Since such tables, shelves, or containers have fixed outer shapes and are difficult to be combined together, it may not be possible to change their structural states for different purposes. As people have diverse requirements for arrangement of house layout and other places, furniture or equipment that has fixed outer shapes and monotonous appearance may no longer satisfy such requirements.